1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to foldable electronic devices, and particularly to a foldable electronic device having a latch mechanism for readily closing or opening a top member thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical foldable electronic device, such as a notebook computer, includes a base member, and a top member with a rear end pivotably mounted to a rear end of the base member by hinges. Generally, the notebook computer includes a latch mechanism mounted to a front side of the top member for fixing the top member to the base member in a closed position.
A conventional latch mechanism is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,115,239. The latch mechanism includes a sliding member slidably mounted to a top member of a notebook computer, an operating member mounted to the sliding member, and two springs located between corresponding ends of the sliding member and the top member. The sliding member includes a plurality of L-shaped latches protruding down therefrom for engaging with locking holes of a base member of the notebook computer. When the top member is open, the latches protrude from a corresponding surface of the top member, which impairs the aesthetics of the notebook. Besides, the latches are easily damaged and unable to function anymore due to inadvertent collision on the latches.
What is desired, therefore, is a foldable electronic device having a latch mechanism which more readily allows opening or closing a top member thereof.